Harvest Academy!
by The Great Harvester
Summary: Twins Akari and Hikari as well as their two other twins goto Harvest academy to study but akari and hikari decide to dress as boys! how are they going to survive? read to find out! not yuri...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there A new story is up! characters from RF are here as well as others so enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON EVER!! **

**

* * *

**

Sara's P.O.V

Mana: Hey Sara is it true that your cousins are going to transfer here to academy island?(A/N: I know a rip-off but I had no more ideas!!)

Sara: That's right Mana

Dorothy: Sa... Sara here's a letter

Sara: Thanks Dorothy

the letter read

_meet us at the music room # 3 _

_ ~ cousins_

Sara: Hey, Excuse me I have to go meet someone now Bye!

Dorothy and Mana: See ya!

'I can't believe their here already it's been so long, here I am I wonder though, how are they'

I opened the door in front of me were two teenage boys one of them had spiky hair while the other one's was framing his face

??? and ???: Welcome Sara

Sara: *hmph* Yuuki, Takeru Good afternoon to you to

Yuuki: Sheesh Sara why do you have to ruin the moment of me and Takeru's grand entrance?

Sara: Because I felt like it.

Yuuki: *sigh* you haven't grown up one bit you know,

Sara: Thank you for making me feel young

Yuuki: your welcome

Takeru: Never mind that Sara we have something to show you

Sara: what is it? and where are Hika and Aka?

Takeru: they are right here *points to the curtains behind them*

I walked to the curtains and pulled them apart stood there Hikari and Akari in Boy's uniforms and with their hair all short

Sara: Wh- WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TWO OF YOU??!!!!

Hikari: it's okay Sara no need to get so tensed up about it me and Akari make good looking guys anyway

Sara: it's not okay if you dress up as a guy, it's just wrong!

Akari: no one would no the difference any way we have like the smallest chest size that you know

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After a few pointless arguments later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara: Fine, there's nothing we can do about it now right?

H and A: that's right!

Sara: We should at least make new names for the two of you... how about... Hikaru for you Hikari?

Hikari: That's okay

Takeru: for Akari... Akito?

Akari: That's great!

Yuuki: FROM NOW ON BOTH OF YOU WILL NOW BE KNOWN AS HIKARU AND AKITO! IS THAT CLEAR?

H and A: *nod, nod*

* * *

**Sara is the name of the main heroine in harvest moon 3 Gbc and so on and so forth Bye! read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hate it! its already the last day of our semestral break but I still have time to write it and I still have a ton of home work to do**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON EVER!! **

* * *

Sara's P.O.V

Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! I still can't believe that I allowed those morons to dress up a guys and live as guys in our school and they didn't even fill me in any of their plans for the year!!

'stupid, stupid stupid!'

**Next morning in school**

I went into the classroom which is class 1-A and then when I came in the idiots weren't there yet which means they were planning a grand entrance which also means the worst thing in the world!

Mana: Hey Sara, how come your cousins haven't arrived yet?

Sara: How am I supposed to know, I'm not their mother you know

Mana: heh heh sorry

Sara: Na, it's okay

Kyle: Good morning Sara-chan, Mana-san

Sara: yeah, yeah whatever kyle

and with that remark Kyle left an went to his seat at the back of the class

Mana: you sure are lucky you know that Kyle likes you

Mana continued on talking even after Kyle walked away suddenly the teacher a.k.a Mrs. Colleen which means that we are super lucky since she is probably the nicest teacher in the high school

Colleen: Good morning class

Class: Good morning Mrs. Colleen

Colleen: Today we have new students. Everyone please greet Hikaru, Yuuki, Akito and Takeru

One by one they went in

Colleen: Please introduce yourselves

Yuuki: Hi! I'm Yuuki!

Takeru: I'm Takeru I hope we get along

Now I'm worried with their voices that sound a bit girly

Hikaru: I'm Hikaru

Akito: I'm Akito

*phew* so they do sound like guys, guys with a bit of a girly tone in their voices I looked around no one seemed to noticed so they are safe... for now anyway

Colleen: please sit near Sara

H, A, Y,: Sara!?

Takeru: Ah yes I forgot to tell you that we are in the same class as Sara

Colleen: how are you related to Sara?

Takeru: We're cousins

Colleen: really! well that's nice

That's great... only about 3 minutes into the class they're already embarrassing me *ugh* The are _They are DEAD!_

**After the morning classes during recess**

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

We searched for the table that Sara was sitting in

Hikaru and Akito: Hey! Hey! We found her she's over there by the windows

Wow perfect synchronization even before, they were still that synchronized

Yuuki: Alright we're almost there!

Takeru and I were walking to the table when I noticed that all the girls were swooning over us I then did a hair flip for added effect

Girls: AA~AAAA~AAAAAAH! * fan girl scream*

Yuuki: heh heh heh

Takeru: Yuuki don't do that I'm hungry and I want to eat

Takeru was giving me the evil eye which is very very scary

Yuuki: Right, Right

eventually we reached Sara's table which was already seating four people which were as far as I could tell were Sara, Hikari, Akari and the black haired girl who was seated in front of her

but I wasn't so happy reaching the table Sara was giving me her "evil eye" which wasn't as scary as Takeru's but it still has the effect

Yuuki: Hi... Sara

Sara: Yuki *glare*

Yuuki: heh heh

then Takeru sat down

Takeru: Sara *nod*

Sara: Hello! Takeru

**Normal P.O.V**

Yuuki, Hikaru and Akito: 'Why is she so kind to him?!'

Mana: well... good morning *blush, blush*

Takeru, Yuuki, Hikaru and Akito: Good morning

**Mana's P.O.V:**

'Omigod!!! their Bishieness is to much!!"

*blush, blush*

Mana: We... well excuse me I'll give you guys some time to talk... see ya!

Sara: Mana!

I walked over to where Dorothy, Cecilia, Felicity, and Julia were sitting then they suddenly rushed over to me with all of their faces flushed

Cecilia: I can't believe you talked to them!

Felicity: Yeah especially since they are so cute!

Julia: Yeah~ I think the cutest is the one with the spiky hair

Mana: But which one?

Julia: You know! The one who flipped his hair!

Cecilia: Oh you mean Yuuki, yeah he is cute but for me its Akito... *blush*

Mana: how about you Dorothy? Felicity?

Dorothy: Well... I... I think that... Takeru... is the cute... one

Julia: Well I think he is scary

Dorothy: Nobody asked you *glare*

Felicity: well... I like Hikaru.... *blush*

Julia: Well Mana, you haven't said a thing yet!

Mana: I like all of them!

All stare at Mana

Mana: Wha... what's wrong? somethin I said?"

**meanwhile at Sara's table...**

Yuuki, Hikari and Akari are now sitting together whispering to one another

'what did we do to make her mad?!' 'probably because we shouted her name in front of everybody' 'she's all scary now'

Takeru: well, in any case lets eat

H, Y, A: alright! *suddenly starts chomping on all the food in front of their faces

Sara: *sigh*

Hikari: What's wrong?

Sara: nothing its just...

* * *

**Bye ya luckies! oh and I have a new poll in my account coz' I neeed at least one or two more people to know that Hikari and Akari are girls!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya Luckies! **

**Thank you so much to Queenofthecatz and Anime Girl 593 for reviewing**

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon at all~!**

* * *

Sara's P.O.V

Not that there is anything wrong with them staying here... alright there is something wrong with it... but I can't do a thing about it!!!! Arrgh!!!!

Hikaru: "What's wrong Sara somethin' wrong with your head?"

Sara: "Nothing... Its just that how did the two of you pass the exams for this place and not getting found out that you are girls

Akito: "Noting special we just didn't attend the physical check up that's all"

What! how did they do that?! unless... Yuuki and Takeru have something to do with this

Takeru: "You're right we do have something to do with this Sara"

Now he can get in my head, its to much!!!!

Yuuki: "we dressed up as the two of them just by putting on wigs and a few colored contacts, you would be surprised how dense the doctors in your school really are"

Great, I might have to talk about the doctors in this place...

Sara: "Wait, They took your blood types so how in the world-"

Takeru: They couldn't have told the difference because there's not much difference between us and all of us have the same blood type"

Sara: "Really?"

Hikari: "That's right me and Takeru have AB while Akito and Yuuki have O blood type"

Sara: "Okay, now excuse me I have to go"

Hikari: "Wait where are you going?"

Sara:" to the auditorium we're going to welcome the freshmen"

Yuuki: "I thought we were the freshmen in this place"

Sara: No, we're the second year students we just borrowed the first year classrooms since the second year classrooms were being rearranged

Akito: Ah, Okay

Being the babysitter of these guys is enough to make anyone insane

We finally reached the auditorium which by then is already half full not surprising since everyone wants this to get over with

The music starts all the first year students came in and they all looked nervous and one of them looked at me

Yuuki: "_Hey Sara want us to make a distraction?"_

Sara: _"Hell No!" _

I gave Yuuki my scariest face which kinda gave him the message then he turned away the freshman that was looking at me a while ago his face was now filled with fear

Great I can cause people nightmares just by looking at them and now that kid is probably going to have nightmares until he graduates from this school

Hikaru: Wow, Sara you can scare people just by looking at them why won't you join the halloween contest

Sara: Shut Up! Hikaru sit down or else we're gonna get kicked out

Hikaru: Okay,okay

the opening ceremonies were... how would I put it...boring? no thats not right now I know! Dull! that's the word I'm looking for just the ending remarks from principal Hamilton are needed to wrap this thing up and here comes the man now....

Hamilton: My dear Students it is my great pride... blah,blah,blah

his speeches are as boring as ever its the same stuff from last year

Yuuki: Man, his speeches are long and boring back home, the speeches were just a 'hi and hello'

Sara: and that's why you are who you are right now

Yuuki: he?

Man, this one's an idiot! I'm real confused on how I am related to these people...

Akito: Hey~ wake up Sara, or else we're going to get left behind~

I bolted from the chair and ran out with Akito running after me I stopped when I reached a column. I just closed my eyes for a second and then the whole procession is finished I should pay attention to things more

Akito: *pant* Sara why'd ya leave me behind?? with that speed you should join a marathon or something....*pant*

Sara: Huh?

I looked at Akito he was already sitting on the grass panting like a dog then I realized where we are, we were way far way from the auditorium

Sara: Sorry Akito... Hey where are the others

Akito: Oh? Takeru's giving them punishment

Sara: re-really?

Takeru's scary definitely someone I don't want to meet in a dark alley

Sara: Lets go back to the dorms, I suppose you know what yours is?

Akito: Yup its the diamond dorm

Sara: wait... that one is for the top ranking students in the entrance exams go

Akito: Well all four of us got perfect scores in the exam

Sara: Let me guess, for the physical part of the exam Takeru and Yuuki filled in for you

Akito: Nope~ me and Hikari wanted to do it on our own so we did the examiners didn't even notice the difference

Akito was happily humming now and skipping in a... how would I say it .... in a very.... girly way

Sara: Stop skipping We're nearing the dorms and its very weird for a guy to skip like that

Akito: Sorry....

We reached the crossroads the east leading to the ruby dorm, south is the topaz dorm, the west is the emerald dorm and the north is the diamond one where all four of us are gonna stay in... Lucky for us its separated into the girl and boy dorm so I don't get to see their faces every night~

Akito: Sara! look its Them!

I snapped out of my spacing out and looked to where Akito was pointing I saw the figures of Yuuki, Hikaru, and Takeru going our way

Takeru: Hello Sara

Sara: Hi Takeru, what did you do to those two?

I pointed at Hikaru and Yuuki all looking tired

Takeru: Nothing

Hikaru: Come on lets get to our dorms already

Yuuki: Yeah!

Those two are weird they can easily recover from what Takeru did... we walked up the north path until we reached an intersection

**Akito's P.O.V**

Sara started to go to the left part of the intersection

Akito: Sara where are you going?

Sara: I'm going to the girl's dorm.

Yuuki: This place has a girl's dorm?

Hikaru: Of course there's a girl dorm, do you expect the boys and the girls to share one big dorm?

Yuuki: I suppose not

Sara: and with that said I bid you people an Aidou

Sara walked away laughing to herself

Akito: do you think she's gone crazy?

Takeru: no she hasn't its just the excitement for tomorrow

Akito: Okay then!

We walked over to the boys dorm now. I wonder what happens tomorrow

* * *

**Bye Ni~**


End file.
